Jason Storms LA
by Lep' In The Hood
Summary: After the events in Manhatten, Jason the unstoppable killing machine is on his way back to Chrystal Lake. But he makes one stop, L.A! Two rival gangs must forget their differences and work together in order to survive. Oh yes, there will be blood!
1. Prologue

**Jason Storms L.A**

Prologue

Jason Voorhees, the unstoppable killing machine still alive. He's been walking for days, trying to find his way back to Chrystal Lake from New York. He didn't know how he was still alive but he didn't care. It's been days since he's seen anyone, he hasn't killed anyone in what seemed like an eternity.

All he had with him was his machete, his hockey-mask and his motivation. He still had the urge to kill, his lust for spilling the blood of those who he sees responsible for his mother's death. He kept walking and walking down the long, seemingly endless road.

Jason knew he was immortal, he knew nothing could ever successfully kill him. He knew he didn't need to eat or rest because he hadn't stopped walking since he left New York. At first there were plenty of people to kill, a group of teens on vacation, a young couple in the woods, he even killed the entire staff at a restaurant in broad daylight. But now, he was alone. All he wanted was a final climactic murder spree before returning to Chrystal Lake.

He continued walking, growing more and more tired of his solitude each second. Then he saw it, he finally saw it! His next killing ground...Los Angeles.

**Note: This story takes place after "Friday The 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan."**


	2. Gang Rivalry

**Chapter 1: **Gang Rivalry.

"Black Riot all the way!" yelled Ricky Scott, the leader of the L.A Black Riot street gang. His friends cheered themselves on as they ran at the S.S.L, the South Side Legacy, their rival gang.

"S.S.L! S.S.L!" chanted Will Carmike and his gang. The two gangs grew closer until finally they collided! Punches and kicks flew everywhere as 24 people fought in a park late at night. Ricky punched Mahler, an S.S.L member, square in the nose. Blood was on his fist and on Mahler's face.

Ricky's friend Ty Reign fought Damon Welsh, Will's right hand man. Damon got the upper hand and got him in a half nelson. He continued to punch Ty in the ribs but Alex and Chris, of the Black Riot, helped him out.

Ty couldn't fight but at least he had his friends to help him. Ty looked around and saw 23 others punching, kicking, and bleeding. He was knocked down from behind by Clyde, an S.S.L member.

Will fought his way through 4 Black Riot members to get to Ricky. When Will finally got to him, he got the first punch. Ricky punched back but Will ducked, and tackled him down. Will pounded on Ricky's face leaving bruises. Just as Will was about to knock Ricky out, they heard police-sirens and they were getting closer.

"Let's bail!" yelled Will. The S.S.L ran out of the park leaving the Black Riot in the park, feeling defeated. Ty helped Ricky up and the 12 of them ran before the cops came.

"Go home! We'll meet up tomorrow at the junk yard!"yelled Ricky.

"You heard him! Get goin'!" yelled Seth. They scattered in separate directions. Except for Jack Armstrong and Rory Black, they ran to where the Black Riot always meets up, the junk-yard. They knew that the cops never looked for them there.

Meanwhile, Will, Damon and the rest of the S.S.L were back at the abandoned house deep in L.A where the police never looked. That's where the gang always meets up and plan their next attack on the Black Riot.

The gang rivalry began back in the 90's when the two gangs were at peace but one member brought a gun to a meeting between the two gangs. He was a Black Riot member, he got angry and shot 4 S.S.L members, 3 died. The one who survived is the boss of the L.A S.S.L, his name is Burke. When he demanded the murder weapon in back from the Black Riot, they denied his request and Burke declared war between the S.S.L and the Black Riot. It's been that way for almost 25 years.

"Dammit!" yelled Will. "If those stupid Narcs hadn't shown up, we would've won for sure!"

"Calm down Will!" yelled Benny Rivers.

"Shut up Benny!" yelled Danny Rivers, his twin brother.

"It's been almost 25 years! We are getting that gun back!" yelled Will.

"Don't be so sure! We're not the first generation to try to win." said Greg Simmons.

"Well we've _got_ to win! For Burke!" yelled Lance Kinney.

"Damn straight!" yelled "Mad" Max Banks.

Suddenly Burke came out from a room in the house.

"See? Mad and Lance have the right idea!" he said. "What's with you guys? You can't win a fight against those Black Riot punks!"

Clyde McCormick said "Burke, we had 'em! But the Narcs showed up!"

"Oh, I see now. I get shot, start a war and end up with no help? Not a chance!" said Burke.

The S.S.L looked at each other. No one said anything.

Back at the Black Riot's junk yard, Jack and Rory walked around aimlessly. They didn't want to leave in fear that the S.S.L would try to mess with their territory.

"Dude...this is boring!" said Rory.

"Rory, we can't let them come by and trash up our junk-yard!" said Jack.

"Jack look around...it's already trashed up!" said Rory.

"Yeah but...you know what I mean!" said Jack.

The two of them laughed, until they saw a shadow moving. They stopped and slowly walked up to the shadow's source. They saw someone with their back toward them, he was big but seemed to not know where he was. Jack and Rory decided to defend their turf.

"You lost?" said Jack. The man didn't turn around.

"Hey! You in the weird get-up!" yelled Rory. The man still didn't turn.

Jack walked up to the man and pushed him.

"I said 'you lost?'"

The man turned around and the first thing they noticed was his mask and machete. Little did they know that the man they were facing was Jason Voorhees.


	3. Death and Vengeance

**Chapter 2: **Death and Vengeance

Jason turned and faced Jack and Rory. They saw how big he was and Jack stepped back a bit. Jason couldn't believe he finally found someone to kill! Out of instinct Jason reached for his machete.

Jack saw the machete in his hand and was somewhat scared. "Sh*t!" he yelled. But he remembered that he himself had a weapon…a pocketknife. Jack pulled it out and Rory did the same with his knife. Jason grabbed Jack's arm and snapped it. Jack screamed and fell while Rory stabbed Jason in the shoulder, Jason grabbed him and threw him onto a pile of broken metal.

Jack stood and stabbed Jason too. Jason raised his machete and aimed at his neck but Jack stepped back, but not far enough. The machete sliced through his throat and blood flew, Jack's dead body fell over.

"Jack!" Rory yelled. He saw that his knife was still in Jason so he ran up to him and pushed it farther in. Jason kicked him away but he got up and started running. Jason took out the knife in him and threw it right in his back. He fell and started to crawl away. Jason turned to his right and saw a mailbox sitting on a pile of metal. He put his machete away and picked up the mailbox, he walked over to Rory and picked him up then pushed him down. Rory lay on his back whimpering and terrified.

"Please! No!" he yelled. Jason didn't care and shoved the pole of the mailbox under Rory's chin which impaled his head. Pieces of brain and skull flew from the top of Rory's head. Rory was dead and Jason new it. Jason put his foot on Rory's chest and pulled out the mailbox. He walked away and into L.A.

The next day the Black Riot walked in the streets making their way to the junkyard. They were all talking amongst themselves telling stories of past fights or how they got some of their battle scars.

Ricky was talking to Ty and Seth in front and the seven others were behind them. In the gang Ricky was the leader and Seth was 2nd in command, he was also Rickey's best friend. Ty was the newest and youngest member in the gang. There was also Alex, Chris, Cyote, Shane, Caleb, Kyle, and Matt.

Ricky has been in the gang life since he was 13, like Ty, he never knew his parents but lived with his older brother Mickey Scott. His brother never approved of his life-style but he and Rickey never mention it anymore. Rickey has taken Ty under his wing and is showing him the ropes of the Black Riot.

"Way to go Ty. Your 10th fight!" Ricky said giving him a playful punch.

"Thanks but we still kind of got our asses handed to us." Ty said.

"Don't worry kid. We'll get 'em next time." He said.

Seth noticed something no one else had. "Has anyone seen Jack or Rory?"

Everyone looked around and didn't see them.

"Seth. I don't remember them going home after the fight." Said Cyote.

Everyone was worried but Ricky. "Guys, you know them. They probably stayed at the junk-yard all night…again."

Some agreed with him but some were still worried. They walked on and on until they got to the junk-yard. They opened the chain-link and the 10 of them walked in.

"And cue the idiots!" said Matt expecting to see Rory or Jack. But they were nowhere to be found. They looked everywhere taking different sides of the junk-yard. After 5 minutes of searching, just as they were about to give up Rickey hear shouting. The gang ran to find Chris standing over the dead bodies of Jack and Rory. Blood was everywhere and they saw parts of Rory's brain everywhere. Everyone else shouted and screamed in mournful horror.

"I bet I know who did this!" yelled Alex. Ricky looked around and got two black shrouds. He put one over Jack and one over Rory in respect.

"Let's find those South Side assholes!" yelled Ricky. The gang shouted with revenge on their minds. They ran out of the junk-yard with their pocket-knives in hand. They knew where the S.S.L was and they kept running without stopping, fueled by vengeance.


End file.
